


i like it (when you hold me tight)

by velvetlights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlights/pseuds/velvetlights
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong are baristas in a cafe. Someone visits Taeyong almost everyday and Jaehyun thinks that he has no chance with his crush.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	i like it (when you hold me tight)

Jaehyun is currently on his way to work when he sees a figure not too far from where he is, walking on the same path as him with his earphones on. He rolled his eyes and walked faster so that he wouldn't see the figure and to save himself from being irritated first thing in the morning.

He goes inside the cafe and spots Taeyong near the entrance wiping the table. "Jaehyunnie! Good morning." He greeted with a huge smile on his face.

_'Ah, he's so cute.'_ He thought.

"Morning hyung. You're a bit early today huh?" Jaehyun asks while walking near the counter, putting his bag down and grabbing a cloth to help Taeyong wipe the tables.

The older chuckles shortly. "I think so. It's better to be early because you don't know when someone's gonna look for you here."

Jaehyun tries to keep calm and forces a smile. "Oh, is someone visiting you again?" 

"Yup! I think he's almost here." He answered. Jaehyun grips the cloth tightly for a short while before proceeding with what he's doing.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing the person he came across with earlier, his earphones nowhere to be found and his hands inside the pocket of his ripped jeans. Jaehyun ignores the way he approaches Taeyong and dives in for a hug. He ignores the way the guy is seemingly so close to his hyung. Lastly, he ignores the way he's getting mad—or in other words, jealous.

This is Jaehyun's everyday scenario at the coffee shop. He goes to work and simply adores his hyung because he has a huge crush on him. He's okay with that actually, one year of being baristas together and Jaehyun being the only one crushing on the other is fine with him. But when someone started visiting Taeyong almost everyday at the cafe, he couldn't help but to feel hopeless. He couldn't do anything, his crush might be in a relationship with someone else and he wouldn't dare ruining that. Although Taeyong never really confirmed or told him that he's taken, he still thought that it's much more okay to be cautious and just let his feelings go away on his own.

"Jaehyunnie?" He snaps out of his thoughts when Taeyong calls him sweetly. 

"Hmm?" He answered, turning his attention to the older. 

"I was asking you if you could make Ten some coffee?" 

"Oh, that. Sure. Wait." He mumbled softly and turns around.

While preparing coffee, he occasionally glances at Taeyong and Ten who are talking casually to each other. 

_'They don't seem like boyfriends, but why is he always here? Maybe he's just bored so he visits his friend?'_ Jaehyun immediately dismisses the thought when he can feel a sense of hope ringing in his mind.

He served the coffee to Ten and went to serve the other customers as well. Everything that Taeyong does is secretly being watched by Jaehyun, his gaze always finding its way to his crush despite the amount of people inside.

A few minutes later, Jaehyun sees Ten standing up from his seat and leans closely to Taeyong, whispering something that he can't understand. After that, Taeyong tries to prevent a smile from forming on his lips but he failed. The older smiles widely, until his smile slowly turns into a soft giggle.

_'Maybe he whispered I love you and Taeyong hyung couldn't contain himself.'_ Jaehyun muttered to himself. He cringed at the thought and just went back to doing his task.

Days passed and it's still the same, until Sunday came and Ten was nowhere to be found. Jaehyun approaches Taeyong and asks him, "Hyung, where's Ten?"

"Oh, he has something to do. Why?" 

"Nothing. It just felt odd that he's not here." 

Deep inside, Jaehyun takes this day as an opportunity for him to make a move on his crush. Without a doubt, he speaks again, "Taeyong hyung, you look good today."

Taeyong's eyes widen, his cheeks a visible pink, "You.. didn't have to say that." 

"Why? It's true. It's not like this is the first time I told you that." Jaehyun chuckled. 

Jaehyun does get a little brave sometimes but he never really went pass the usual compliments he say. Right now though, he's feeling much braver, so he shoots a question to the older. "Hyung, do you want to go out later?" 

"Sure Jaehyunnie. I'd like that!" He answered without a doubt, his eyes sparkling.

After their shift, they immediately went to Myeongdong. "Ten often brings me here. There's a lot of things you can buy." Taeyong said.

The younger rolls his eyes, making sure Taeyong didn't see it, and responds, "That's nice."

Jaehyun didn't want to ruin his mood but he just couldn't understand why Ten is still the main topic when he's the one there with Taeyong. 

_'Ten this, Ten that. How about me?'_ Jaehyun mentally laughs at his own thought. What about him? He's just Taeyong's co-worker. In fact, he's nothing compared to Ten. He doesn't know what exactly their relationship is but he can say that Ten is much more closer to Taeyong based on what he sees almost everyday.

"Jaehyunnie! There's a photo booth over there. Let's take a picture." Taeyong drags the younger inside a small photo booth and sits down.

"Alright! 1, 2, 3!" Taeyong counts and the both of them did a peace sign. They continued posing cutely, Jaehyun looking a little stiff at some shots. Taeyong pauses for a while when he realizes that they only have one shot left and turns to Jaehyun, "Wait. This is gonna be the last one. Come on, let's make this last picture the best one. What pose do you want us to do?" 

Jaehyun badly wants to put his arm around the older's shoulder but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he just asks a question to him as well. "Hmm, can you think of anything?" 

Taeyong smiles widely and places his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, leaning on him and making himself feel comfortable. Jaehyun flinches a little, but proceeds with wrapping his arms around Taeyong's shoulder, placing his head on top of the older's. 

"We look so cute! Look at the last picture! We look so cute, Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong was jumping in joy once he saw their pictures. 

Jaehyun's eyes slowly scan the picture and agrees, "We do." 

The both of them have their own copy of the picture. Taeyong puts it inside his bag and Jaehyun keeps it inside his wallet so he could look at it and maybe he could finally believe that he just had a picture with his ultimate crush. 

The next day, Ten visits the cafe once again. Jaehyun didn't mind though, because he was in a really good mood to even think about Ten. 

On a second thought, he suddenly felt something different—he was bothered. Taeyong showed their picture to Ten with a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked really happy. Jaehyun couldn't see Ten's reaction because he's sitting with his back facing him. Ten grabs the picture and fished out his phone, muttering something before standing up to leave. 

Jaehyun's heart was pounding out of his chest. He was nervous and scared. What if Ten got angry? What if he overstepped his boundaries? 

Because of that, he calls his friend Johnny to ask for help. "Hey, Jae."

"Johnny, I'm scared."

"Why? What happened? _Yes, babe. Wait a minute, Okay thank you."_

"Are you with someone?" 

"Yeah, I'm with my boyfriend. I'm actually just near the cafe you're working at."

"Oh okay. Sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's alright. What is it?"

"Well, you know my crush right? We.. uh, kinda had a date last night? And the person who visits him here saw our pictures and he left the cafe immediately. What if he's angry? What if I ruined their relationship? God. I didn't mean it. I would never do that."

"Jae, calm down. You aren't even sure if they are 'in a relationship'. Besides, maybe he was in a hurry? Maybe he has something to do? Just because he left after seeing your picture doesn't mean that's the reason."

"You're right.." He sighed.

"Calm down alright? Call me again later. I have to go now." Johnny replied and ended the call. 

That evening, Jaehyun was surprised when Taeyong approached him while he's locking the door entrance, getting ready to close the cafe and leave. "Hyung? You're not going home yet?" 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Let's go. I'll tell you about it while we're walking." 

The younger nods. 

After walking for a few minutes, Taeyong finally decides to break the silence between them, "I'm just.. my mind is all over the place." 

"Is something bothering you?" Jaehyun stops walking and faces the older.

"I just feel like I'm not doing anything right. With the amount of times I got scolded this week at work because of my carelessness and realizing that the things I do for my family is still not enough for them to satisfy their needs make me feel like I'm useless." 

Jaehyun gently holds the older's hand, "Hyung, you're doing well." He gently caressed Taeyong's hand with his thumb before speaking again, "All your efforts won't go unnoticed. You're trying your best and I'm proud of you." He smiled.

Taeyong smiles back, slowly feeling his heart melt. "Jaehyunnie," he calls, "Can I hug you?" 

Jaehyun doesn't answer. Instead, he wraps both of his arms around the older's slender body, holding him tightly yet full of gentleness.

"I like it." 

"What is?"

"When you hold me tight." he looks up to meet the younger's gaze, "I really like it. I feel safe." 

Jaehyun didn't know that his heart could beat even faster but it just did. His crush just told him that he likes being hugged by the Jeong Jaehyun himself. Jaehyun was freaking out deep inside, yet he remains calm so he wouldn't ruin this special moment.

After that night, Jaehyun can confirm that his feelings developed into something more. 

If he gets sad before and gets over it immediately when he sees Taeyong smiling because of Ten, then now he can't seem to make his sadness and jealousy go away instantly.

In the evening when there are no more customers and the cafe is nearing it's closing time, Jaehyun gathers his courage to finally confront Taeyong and to finally put an end to his feelings if the older ever confirms his relationship with Ten.

While Taeyong is fixing his bag, the younger grabs his arm and pushes him to the nearest wall, his back hitting the bricked surface. Taeyong looks at him in the eye for a split second before looking away. "Jaehyunnie? Do you have... something to say?"

"Yes I do." 

"What is it?" Taeyong looks at him once again, his gaze not moving away this time.

"I like you."

Taeyong blinks. "You, uh, what?"

"I said I like you. I've been crushing on you for over a year now. Each day my feelings keep getting stronger and I can't help but to feel jealous everytime you're with Ten even when I know I don't have the right to feel that way. I just.. felt like I needed to tell you this. If you're in a relationship right now I swear I won't intervene. I just wanted to let you know how I feel." 

Taeyong goes silent. It became so silent that Jaehyun is slowly regretting what he just said. Maybe Taeyong thinks he's being dumb right now and he's only embarrassing himself. Maybe Taeyong is thinking hard on how to reject him and confirm his relationship with someone else. A lot of thoughts fill his head yet they were instantly forgotten when Taeyong leans closer, wrapping his arms gently around Jaehyun's neck, and whispers something in the younger's ear, "What if I'm not in a relationship? What would you do then?"

Jaehyun can't find the right words to say. He couldn't process how close they are right now and how the older's hot breath is fanning his ear. Without actually thinking twice, he gets a little too brave and answers, _"Kiss you."_

"Then do it." That was all that Jaehyun needed to hear before he dives in for a kiss, his hands slowly finding his way to the older's waist, holding him in place. Taeyong responds almost immediately and Jaehyun swears he could melt right in this exact moment. 

The older breaks the kiss before confessing, "I like you too, Jaehyunnie. I really like you too." 

"So you're really not in a relationship with Ten? You like me? Oh god really?" 

"Yes yes and yes." He answers, both of their arms still wrapped around each other and giggling like teenagers who just confessed for the first time. Well, it was their first confession for each other after all, the only thing different is that they aren't teenagers anymore. 

All of a sudden, the front door opens and Jaehyun immediately removes his arm around Taeyong before standing up properly, ignoring the way his knees are still feeling weak from what just happened. 

"Jae!" Jaehyun looks at the person who called him and he sees Johnny entering the cafe with....Ten?

"Oooh, did we interrupt something?" Ten teases.

"Yeah you did! Jaehyun and I were confessing to each other." Taeyong said with a pout.

"Oh, so he's the one you've been crushing on Jae?" Johnny asked.

Jaehyun couldn't help but to return a question as well. "Ten is your boyfriend?" 

"Yeah? I was planning to introduce him to you tonight."

"No need. I already know him." Jaehyun refuses.

Ten turns to face his boyfriend, "Babe, It seems like Jaehyun thought I'm in a relationship with Taeyong. God, I can never imagine that with my own best friend."

Johnny chuckles lightly. "I told you, Jae. You should've made things clear a little earlier."

"Oh he's your best friend? Then why is he always here?" 

"Well, Ten knows that I have a huge crush on you. He comes here almost everyday so he could observe how you act around me and help me make a move on you." Taeyong explained.

"I admit that sometimes I intentionally make you jealous though. You're so obvious." Ten added.

"I am?"

"Yes you are!" Taeyong answered.

"Dang." Jaehyun scratches his nape and smiles cutely.

"Jaehyunnie, now that we've cleared things up, do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"You didn't have to ask." He just answered before diving in for another kiss, their sweet moment eventually being stopped by Ten and Johnny. They didn't want to see that. The two just laughed afterwards.

They both ended up cuddling at Jaehyun's apartment that night, feeling the warmth of each other while thinking of their dumb yet cute actions just so they could make a move on their crush without knowing their feelings had always been mutual all along.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something cute and this was the outcome. i hope you liked it!
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedbacks are highly appreciated. thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> twitter:  
> main  
> writing acc


End file.
